Harry Potter. After Book Seven
by Mairead Monroe
Summary: Harry is about to change his life for the better. The metaphor ends, its a story of courage and bravery now r/r
1. First Lesson

**Harry Potter.** After Book Seven

__

_As told through the eyes of Molly Weasley. _

            "Children, children, settle down!" Professor Binns slurred as the afternoon sun crept into the sticky History of Magic classroom. "I have a special treat for you, for your essays on Harry Potter." The class suddenly froze and gazed at Professor Binns as if the impossible had happened. _A special treat?_ Did they hear the old ghost properly? "I have decided to let Mrs Molly Weasley, the mother of Potter's best friend to talk to you about the Harry she knew. I hope you treat her with respect, she'll be here in about five minutes." Then there was a knock at the great thick oak door, a small girl near the front gave an excited squeal, and Professor Binns declared her to come in. 

            Molly Weasley was a plump woman, and from the blank expressions on the children's faces, this was no lie, Professor Binns had actually given them something useful for their essays.

            "Mrs Molly Weasley children. I hope you will find her information extremely helpful!" Molly yawned behind a wrinkly, plump hand, and brushed her grey hair out of her brown eyes. She coughed, and the class was transfixed…

"I saw him as my son, not my youngest son's best friend. But as a son, one of my children, and he saw me as the mother he never had. 

            Harry always got along with us, despite his inner problems, he kept his cool, and made sure those he loved, were safe, and that no Voldemort would kill them. 

            He would sacrifice himself if necessary, he'd rather die then have to see his friends die before him. 

            Of course Harry had no family, his friends were his family, and he would never abandon them ever.

            Harry kept Ron and Hermione by his side at all times, they were the trio, they were powerful, they could not separate (not that wanted to), they were united. You could never find friends as loyal as these, not even a Hufflepuff. 

            But, yes, that three lettered word, more powerful then Adava Kedavra, _but_ he has changed. 

            It brings a tear to my old eyes when in think about Harry now. He didn't die, his torso is still alive and kicking, but his personality changed. 

            It didn't change for the best; it didn't change for the worst. It went. Poof vanished, his mind wasn't obliviated like poor Gilderoy Lockhart's, but he now has no personality, unless you can count loving thy self to the extreme, leaving your friends to go on a quest of finding how famous you can be.

            I think Harry has five children, Pamela, Henna, Jeannie, Josef, and Yves. He never sees them, he is too busy making out with other ladies, and at this second I heard he is dating Jenna Weird, one of the Weird Sisters…

            I haven't told you how he decided to abandon the good things in his life, to go out to explore and grab the fame he has been holding since he was one year old, have I? 

            No, but trust me I'll tell you sometime kids, maybe this week, next week, maybe in June, maybe in a few years, or maybe I won't tell you at all… 

            But take my word, kids, Harry Potter ain't all fantastic now, so put down those quills and start writing about a real wizard or witch, don't write about the Life of Harry Potter as an essay for your History of Magic class, write about two people who have achieved the best, those are Ronald Weasley or Hermione Granger, the Minister for Magic." Molly closed her old eyes, and stood up from the old chair. 

            "Well, applause for Mrs Weasley, if you will!" The class started at Mrs Weasley continually, and did not take their gaze from her; they'd never heard such a review about such a famous man before… They were first years, they didn't understand. They admired Harry Potter, but were confused. They wanted more… 

            "Next week children, and I hope you've changed your minds about Potter by then." Molly waved goodbye to the children and to Professor Binns, and left the classroom with out an other word. 

            "Professor, sir, was that source reliable or biased?" Professor Binns, though dead, had the expression of a petrified person on his transparent, milky face. "Professor? Is it reliable, or biased?" The girl squealed again, her hand pointing to the ceiling.

            "Sorry Miss Calpurnia Finch." Calpurnia put her hand down, Binns got her name right, now she was in slight shock, he usually called her by her last name, which got wrong; Fitch, Fonche, but never called her Calpurnia Finch… "It's not biased, nor reliable, Mrs Weasley has told us a very good account. She better come next week… My…"

            The class started scribbling down their essay in silence, all wondering whether to write about Granger, or Weasley their Ministers, or write about Harry Potter… They wanted to hear more of Mrs Weasley's account, like, I am sure you do…

**Author's Note.**

****

_"It's not about the book anymore, it's about the film." Carrie Walsh. _

Admit it, no one seems to care about the amazing books derived from British Literature, it's the film… So I write this, as this, if Harry Potter has survived Voldemort's killing rampages, would turn out to be. 

Please review, whether you liked it, or hated it terribly! 

Thank you. 

**_Golden*Faerey. _**


	2. Second Learnings

**Harry Potter.** After Book Seven

**_As told through the eyes of Molly Weasley, in a teachers classroom, in Hogwarts. _**

Thank you for your reviews, even the flamers, I know you are sensitive about Harry, but I prefer the bad guys and Ron really ;-) However, here is the rational explanation, and I hope you enjoy reading it, as I have done reading your lovely reviews and writing this fan fiction. 

Golden*Faerey 

****

****

"Ron dear!" Molly Weasley yelped, her knitting falling onto the sheepskin rug in front of the raging fire. "You gave me such a fright!" Ron grinned at his mother, and leaned over to give his aging mother a warm hug. 

"I heard a rumour, that you went up to Hogwarts to tell the first years a rather controversial story about, Harry." Ron said 'Harry' bluntly, without any meaning, full of cold hatred that has bubbled up through the years. 

"Well, rumours are true Ron. Who told you? Lara?" Molly leaned over to Ron who had now sat himself on a squishy armchair. 

"Yeah, she Owled me to say that these First years were running around the school screaming '_Harry Potter_ is a twisted bastard' and they lost 50 points each from each of their houses. Lara said, she had never seen such atrocities in Hogwarts, ever."

"Takes after her mother, that 'un." Molly chuckled and started to knit again. "Prefect now, but this time next year, I'll bet you twelve dragon heartstrings that she'll be Head Girl!" 

"'Course she will, I'm her father!" Ron winked at his mother. "Damn, sorry Mum, I have to go, I forgot! I was meeting Dumbledore for Dinner! Sorry Mum, bye!" Ron bit his lip, stood up and Apprated out of sight. 

"Sometimes I wish he weren't so forgetful…" Molly muttered to herself, still knitting socks for Percy's baby girl, Constance Weasley. 

Alone in her large house in Hogsmead, Molly felt a tear slip down her face. Even though her children were so successful, and could buy anything, they wanted, Molly was alone, Arthur worked long hours. Molly decided she would go back to Hogwarts and tell the tale of Harry Potter in full to those first years. 

**ì♦♠♣♥☼**************☼♥♣♠♦ìì

"Welcome back Mrs Weasley." Professor Binns droned, nonetheless the class was rapt with attention, like the other lesson, two weeks ago. 

            "Does anybody want to ask a question before I start?" No one, except Calpurnia Finch, put his or her hands in the air. "Yes, you."

            "Why did Harry Potter go bad?" Calpurnia asked, and a sly grin fell on Molly's face. 

            "Write this down kids. I have a story to tell." Gasps filled Molly's ears, and excited smiles filled her eyes. 

            "If you will Mrs Weasley?" Binns said, floating beside her, with a frown upon this transparent face. 

            "In 1997, Harry left Hogwarts, a wonderful lad, full of hopes and dreams, like his best friends Ron and Hermione, who later married and became the Ministers for Magic, the succeeded, yes, Harry succeeded, but, lets call him the Gilderoy Lockhart of the 21st Century. 

            "About a year after he received a job at the Ministry, Harry's life took an unexpected turn; he had a silly argument with Ron and Hermione, and he decided that it were best not to speak to them ever, again. Thus, the trio ended. No more Harry, Ron and Hermione…

            "With his friends gone, Harry needed something to sooth his deepening depression. The British Magical Tabloid Press, it was his only way out of debt, and failure. Therefore, he headed straight to Rita Skeeter. 

            "Skeeter was a good Journalist, and knew how to make Harry sound amazing, even though he started to find the wonders of alcohol, and loved the sweet sent of Whiskey on a Monday morn' to get him started, ready as his new career as…as…. well, we weren't quite sure, we still don't know, I think he just went to parties, got drunk, slept with women, became a father, and lost his mind.

            "It's a bad thing when someone as wonderful as Harry Potter goes bad. It is terrible, I wish it never happened. Oh, how I wish! How we all wish children… We want the real Harry Potter back, not some drunken lad!" A tear slipped down Molly's face, she swept it away quickly with a floral handkerchief. "Sorry." Sniffed Molly.

             Molly looked up at the class with wet eyes, and the whole class sighed, and looked at their parchments with rough notes scribbled down, not a single person said a word, they were into much shock.

            "Well, thank you Mrs Weasley, you better be going, I guess." Said Binns, breaking the stiff silence. 

            "Ah yes, so, goodbye children. Good-bye Professor." Molly waved, and walked out the room, not saying a thing, she just sniffed, and left Hogwarts, once again…

Author's Note 

Hate it like it? Agh, I do not care, just review it J And thank you those who do think this was good, and no, I don't like Harry, not one bit… Or the Pottermania, hence the story…  

s~$aMerry Christmas b$~s

Flame or Review please! :D Golden*Faerey 


	3. Third Warning

Harry Potter. After Book Seven

**__**

Harry Potter walked out of the Muggle nightclub in London town and stared up at the flashing banner that said "Steak." He shook his head, everything was hazy, he was sure he walked into the "Streak" Nightclub… Nonetheless, he stumbled down the road and bumped into someone. "Aren't you going to say sorry?" The person who Harry bumped into said, a slight cockney accent was hidden under his Upper Class English accent. 

"Oi? D'you wanna fight or summat?" Harry muttered, not looking at the man, but infact trying to focus on where the next bar was. 

"No! Sorry, but I recognise you from somewhere, do I know you?" The man grabbed Harry's shoulder as he was going to walk in to the Millenni Bar.

"Sorry _mate _I don't know you, and would you excuse me, I'm having a night out!" Harry waved his hands in front of his face and joined the small queue to go in to the Bar.

            The man looked intently at Harry, and remembered something "Could I see your forehead? Please?" He asked, looking Harry in the bloodshot eyes.

            "No! Go and chat up someone else!" The man was _not_ going to give up easily, he had to see his forehead, so he grabbed Harry's fringe and yanked it up.

            "HARRY POTTER!" A few girls clad in gold sequin halter neck tops stared at Harry. 

            "Yes, and what? You're not a bloody journalist are you?" Harry murmured, and avoided the man's intent gaze. 

            "Don't you remember me?" The Upper Class accent dropped, the man was talking like a proper cockney from the East End of London. 

            "Er, no!" Harry folded his arms, turned around and winked at one of the girls wearing a gold sequin top. 

            "Merlin's Beard! It's me, Ron Weasley!" 

            "Ron?-" 

            "Weasley, your best friend from Hogwarts! You can't have forgotten! What's happened to you Harry? You're as pissed as a donkey's arse!" 

            "My arse." Ron rummaged in the pockets of his Muggle suit and pulled out his wand. 

            "Over there. Now." Harry nodded; he wanted to know what all this was about, so he thought following this bloke called Ron's instructions would do him good.

            Ron pointed his wand at Harry and whispered something. Harry's eyes suddenly became alert and vivid. He was now sober.

            "Merlin's Beard… My head…" Harry rubbed his head and looked at Ron, and nearly jumped out of his skin. "RON WEASLEY!" He yelled, getting back to his senses.

            "Typical drunk can't remember the night before, even if it was five minutes ago."

            "I've never been drunk in my life!" Harry chortled, rolling his eyes at Ron.

            "You just were Harry, you've spent the last ten years, a drunk, this must have been the first time you've been, sober!" 

            "Where'd you get that from?"

            "The papers." Ron gave Harry a dark look, and handed him a copy of the Daily Prophet. "That is, if you can still read!"

            "I can read, you think I can be thirty years old and illiterate?" 

            "It's possible, for you anyway." Harry read the headlines and his mouth opened slightly. 

            "I don't believe your stupid bloody _mother_!" Ron narrowed his eyes and punched Harry on the nose.

            "Don't insult my mother, after all she's done for you!" Ron yelled, blood rushing to his face, anger pumping out from fists.  

            "She's ruined my life!"

            "No, you ruined your life! You discovered that you were actually famous, and used it for women and money! I knew you hadn't changed." Ron shook his head, and felt a lump in his throat; he tried to let it pass. He was burning up with anger. "Can't _wait _to tell Hermione, Esme and Kara what a disgusting individual you truly are!" 

            "Esme, Kara?"

            "Our daughters, but you were to drunk to even congratulate us, you weren't even there on our WEDDING DAY, YOU WERE DRUNK! PISSED!" 

             "I don't believe you, I can't have missed ten years of my life."

            "LIFE? YOU HAVE NO LIFE!" Ron took a deep breath. "YOU HAD A LIFE! YOU USED TO BE A _NICE PERSON!" _

            "I can change Ron."

            "Oh how many women have said that?" 

            "I'm not lying Ron. Magic may have made me sober, but I can use willpower to make sure I won't be drunk, ever again."

            "Willpower?" Ron laughed, "You lost that when you turned twenty-one.

            "Ron, please. I want to be us three again, you, Hermione and me. I never knew I was this bad, I had drinks, but I never thought I was _drunk_." Harry sniffled, and hit himself in the ribs. 

            "I'll help you. For old times sake. You can stay with us until you sort this problem out, Hermione wont like it, Esme and Kara wont like it either. They're clones of their mother."

            "Thanks."

            "Yeah, well, come on then." Ron nodded towards a sleek red Volkswagen New Beetle.

            As they were driving down an empty street in South London, Harry burst into tears. "I really need help Ron."

            "And you'll get it. Me and Herm are the richest Wizarding family in the country." Harry nodded and closed his eyes.

Author's Note 

**__**

I am a Harry Potter fan, a very big one in fact, and Harry Potter isn't just hearsay to me, it's fantastic literature. 

            I used the first two chapters as a metaphor for the whole Pottermania, because it's to much, the Media are exposing it too much, and many people are quite sick of the hype, and wished they were back to normal, like in the Nineties, pre-Pottermania. I am not the only person who thinks this, Sirius Potter does, and I am thankful for that.

            The only thing about the books which I don't like, is Harry's personality, but I guess you can't get along with everyone in life, then we wouldn't be in War. 

**_Golden*Faerey. _**


End file.
